


Twin Flames

by 96thst



Series: Produce X Reader [3]
Category: Produce X 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Dongpyo is Seungwoo's brother, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96thst/pseuds/96thst
Summary: "Two people who are connected in this way are bound together by Fate itself. Sooner or later, they are destined to meet, no matter how far apart they live or how much their life circumstances differ. And, when it happens — that encounter is certain to profoundly affect both of them. The strings can sometimes stretch and become tangled, which could postpone the fateful meeting. But — those ties will never be broken."





	Twin Flames

It was a particular rainy day when you saw him. 

Raindrops pattered against the window of the lobby you were sitting in while waiting to be picked up from your learning center. 

You saw him chasing down one of his friends, who seemed to be younger than him, trying to shield his friend from the rain, the umbrella he's holding barely covering him. You see him catching up to his friend, both of them laughing while they enter the bakery situated on the street across you.

You smiled at how they seemed so bright despite the sullen weather. 

A ringing sound from your bag snapped you out of your reverie. You saw the caller ID and immediately smiled. 

"I'm out front, do you have an umbrella? Should I fetch you from the door?" The person on the other line said asked worriedly. You giggled and stood up from the couch, you peeked from the window of the learning center and there outside was a sleek black car with rain pattering on it. 

"I can manage, I'm grown ass woman. I'll see you." You cut the call and put your phone back inside your bag. You then grabbed your umbrella from the rack you left it in earlier and opened it when you got outside. 

You hurriedly crossed the pavement to reach the car and just when you were a few steps away from grabbing the handle, when a screech followed by screaming came from the opposite road.

You halted your movements and saw someone lying on the road, a car a few inches from it drove away from the scene. 

"Dongypyo! YAH! Son Dongpyo, wake up!" A tall, young man screamed as he was kneeling down with the head of the younger on his lap. Amidst the falling rain the tall young man searched around for someone to help them. 

Your boyfriend rolled down the window and said something unintelligibly close to "check on them, I'll try to chase the car" before dashing off to the direction where the car went. 

You ran across the street while whipping out your phone and called 911. The call patched through and you hurriedly informed the agent of the location of the accident. 

The taller man looked at you, with tears in his eyes, "Please help him, I can't lose him." He begged you, blood staining his clothes, his voice hoarse from shouting for help. Your heart clenched at his desperation.

You squatted beside him and as you put a hand on his shoulder, you felt a burning pain rip through your lungs, right through your heart, momentarily making you freeze from the contact. Your eyes flitted to him, but it seems that he didn't feel it.

"The ambulance are on their way, they'll be attending to him soon" You assured him in a comforting voice. 

"I- I can't lose him, not like this." He choked out, shoulders shaking as sobs wracked his body. You can only sit with him in the rain, with your umbrella above you while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. 

* * *

Soon enough, the ambulance came and took the injured teenager with his friend. Police officers attended the scene as well, asking you both of the details from the accident you have witnessed. Your boyfriend finished his talk with the officer and walked towards you, his jacket draped over your shoulder. 

You stood up from the plastic chair you were offered earlier and was about to go out of the station when a man in his mid 30s wearing a suit suddenly caught up to you, "Excuse me, Ma'am, Sir. I am here in behalf of Mr. Han Seungwoo. He would like to talk and thank you properly in person whenever you both are free. He especially insisted on meeting you as soon as you can but seeing as its much too late, he said that he will be waiting for your call." He said in a curt tone while handing out a business card particularly to you. 

You looked at the card,

**HAN SEUNG WOO** _  
_

_CEO, HAN GROUP OF COMPANIES_

You diverted your eyes back to the man in front of you. His eyes were kind, but there was something off about his presence. 

"We'll contact him in the following days, we wish his friend a speedy recovery." Your boyfriend spoke beside you, lightly dismissing the man in front of you. 

"Thank you so much again for helping them. The Han and Son family are in debt with you. Please don't hesitate to give the number a call in the business card if there is _anything_ you'd need." I noticed the man's eyes lingered at me for a bit with wonder in them and then bowed at us. We bowed back to him and he proceeded back into the station. 

Both of you went out of the station and went back to his car. 

After buying you soup, assuring that you did not catch a cold, your boyfriend dropped you off to your apartment and you reminded him to text you when he has reached home. 

That night, while you were lying in bed, you can't help but relive the memory of the pain that ripped through your heart when you touched his shoulder. You put your hand over your heart and felt it beating. 

_What was that? Why did my heart felt like it was set on fire?_


End file.
